Unexpected Love
by pyrogirl2000
Summary: Gon got into a bit of a fight and Hisoka helped him. For some reason they feel drawn together though they don't know why. This is the story of how Gon and Hisoka got together. Hisoka x Gon. This is in a reality where they are just normal people and there are no hunters.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Hunter x Hunter_

Hisoka sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. It seemed as though he would never get out of this office he was starting to see as a prison. It was like everyone suddenly decided that they had to dump all this work on him at the end of the day. He glanced at he bright blue numbers that hurt his eyes.

'9:58...' It was later than he originally thought. Hisoka usually left work around seven o'clock, but right before he could start packing up to leave a ton of work was dumped on him. Honestly, sometimes he wished he wasn't the head of the accounting department. It wasn't as if he was doing it for the money, he couldn't care less for the pay he received.

At least now, three hours later than usual, he was free to go. There was nobody around to say goodnight or anything of the such to him as he left, and he was glad about that. He honestly didn't think he could keep up his 'friendly' mask. Not that his mask made him too friendly or anything he still showed irritation, just to a smaller extent. It's not like Hisoka is too unfriendly or anything, but sometimes he just wanted to rip some his employee's apart.

He shivered a little as he stepped into the chilly night air. Cars sped by, not caring to look at anything that did not concern them, such as Hisoka. Lucky enough Hisoka didn't have to walk home, he had a nice car just waiting to be driven back in the parking lot.

His car was cold upon entry but soon began to warm up as hot air was pumped into the car through the vents. Hisoka's car was one of the last ones in the parking lot. He glanced around the parking lot, fumbling when he did not see what his eyes sought.

"That fucking Illumi, leaving without even coming by." Hisoka growled out to himself seeing nobody else was in the car. Honestly, he felt like going for a drink, but it would be pointless without Illumi. No, they weren't dating or anything. It was just that Illumi was practically the only person who he could stand and not to mention that they were what people would consider 'best friends'.

Hisoka sighed and pulled the gear out of park. He zoomed out of the parking not wanting to stay there all night. He was half way to his home when he remembered he needed to pick up some food at the store so he could have something to eat the next morning. It made Hisoka happy to know that it was now officially the weekend and he didn't have to go to work for the next two days. Maybe he could call Illumi tomorrow and ask him to join him for some drinks. It was not like he could ask anyone else. He was twenty-eight, single and isn't into people his age. Not as in he likes people older than him, more like he was into people younger than him. 'Too young to be at a bar' kind of younger.

No he didn't like kids, at least not the really young ones that are barely in school. He may be considered a pedophile, but even he was disturbed at the idea of someone having sex with a five year old. Hisoka preferred his boys in the end of middle school to the high school grade levels. Even though they were smarter then the younger ages, and could run to the police and get him caught, he just couldn't resist.

Hisoka parked in the parking for the store and went about his business inside. In the end he had bought bacon, pancake mix and coffee. That should get him through the next morning so he could do all of his shopping the next day.

As he walked to his car, Hisoka heard the sound of muffled grunting. Letting his curiosity get the best of him he went to investigate. He walked around the corner of the store and almost immediately spotted what or rather who was causing the noise.

There was three people, two of them were obviously guys. One of them was holding the smaller third person whose gender was still unknown to Hisoka. The previously mentioned guy was covering the mouth and holding down the arms of the smaller person. The other man was holding his nose and glaring at the third person. Hisoka could guess that it was the wildly kicking feet that broke the mans nose, seeing as it was bleeding fiercely.

Hisoka normally wasn't one to interfere in such a situation, but for some reason he felt drawn to the small person. Which with out a thought was an odd feeling to him. Deciding to follow this feeling and discover what it was, he moved forward to help. The man holding his nose was the first to notice his approach.

"What the hell do you want?! Can't you see we're busy doin' something?!" he spat at Hisoka. Hisoka smirked at him. Really this man had no tact.

"Not anymore. You better go find something else to do because I will be taking him with me." Hisoka stated pointing at the smaller person who he could see was a young boy. And a cute one at that. "Anyway, it would seem that even restrained he can beat you in a fight."

The man growled at Hisoka, "You better shut up and leave, or I will make sure that you will be having a stay in the hospital that won't be very short!"

Hisoka tsked and waved his index finger like a mother would when you did something wrong. "You really are rude. The one that needs a lesson as far as I can see, is you and your friend." He grinned like a mad man, and took a step forward. The two men were slightly unnerved by his creepy grin, but held their ground. For the moment.

The man that he had been speaking to went to punch him in the face, but Hisoka dodged it easily. Hisoka swiftly delivered a powerful uppercut to the man's chin. His opponent went down, and did not get back up, as expected of course. The other guy that was holding the boy, glanced at his now unconscious friend, dropped is hold on the boy, and proceeded to flee the scene of the fight.

Hisoka grinned as he watched him run away. After he had his fill he turned back to the boy. The boy who had been dropped on the ground was getting up off the cold concrete. As he stood up he gave Hisoka a glimpse of his fine ass, and even though it was covered by his green shorts, it was still clear that it was quiet the fine ass. The boy, when fully standing up, turned to Hisoka and gave him a bright smile that made his heart skip a beat. That had never happened to Hisoka before. Ignoring that thought he gave a small grin back at the small boy.

"Thanks for helping me out! I don't think I could have kept him off for much longer!" The dark green haired boy exclaimed. Hisoka raised an eyebrow.

"Why were they... attacking you?" Hisoka asked slowly choosing his words carefully. The kid grinned sheepishly while scratching at the back of his head making him look even cuter, if possible.

"Well, they were talking really badly about two of my friends, and I couldn't help but try to defend them. Then.. well... you arrived." He stated quietly while looking down. Hisoka was even more curious about the situation, seeing as the boy had gotten into quiet the situation just for two of his friends.

"Those two guys seemed to be a bit too old to be classmates of yours..." Hisoka started, "So how do they know your friends?" Hisoka finished hoping to learn the age of the boy. The kid looked to be thirteen, but he really shouldn't judge a book by it's cover.

"Oh, I'm home schooled so they couldn't be classmates of mine anyway," was the answer that was given to Hisoka almost immediately. " So I guess you could saw I didn't really know them. But that didn't matter! They were talking badly of my friends!" He finished. Hisoka couldn't stop himself from bursting into a fit of laughter. "What? What's so funny?" was all Hisoka heard as he laughed.

As time passed Hisoka's laughter turned into chuckles. He was wiping his eyes that had tears from laughing so hard when he decided to answer.

"S-so you-u mean t-to say say th-that you just de-decided to wa-walk up to them an-and a-ask them to st-stop t-talking trash abou-about your friends?" Hisoka stuttered out glancing at the kid. A light shade of pink had found it's place on the younger male's face.

"When you put it that way it sounds weird! And it's not like I could let them continue to do so! I have to defend my friends and what they were saying about them was lies!" He exclaimed with a pout, which was a cute expression in his face.

"Fine," Hisoka said relenting, "But why are you out so late? Shouldn't you be at home with the rest of your family? I mean no doubt they are worried about you staying out this late at night." He asked hoping to learn a bit more about the overly loyal boy, who some what reminded him of a cute puppy.

The greenette looked a little surprised by the question but answered anyway. "I can't do that really. I don't know who my parent are, I never knew them. The closest person I had to a mom was Mito-san. She died in an accident when I was twelve..." When Hisoka heard this he felt a twinge of guilt for asking, which yet again was unusual. "But that's all okay! I'm happy staying with Killua and Illumi! They can be really funny sometimes!" The boy exclaimed happily making the weight that had settled on Hisoka's chest lift up a little.

Hisoka raised his eyebrow yet again at the mention of his coworker's name. He was aware of Illumi's younger brother Killua even though he had never met him before. "You live with Illumi?" was all that came out of Hisoka's mouth. If Illumi was as protective of this boy as he was his brother, Hisoka would be dead if he so much as showed too much interest in the boy. But he had always did love a challenge.

The surprise showed once again on the younger male's face, but for only a moment. "Wait, you know Illumi? How?" He asked quickly.

"We work together." Hisoka stated, looking at the teen curiously, "I also know where he lives, I can give you a lift back." This seemed to make him very happy as was shown through his vigorous nodding.

"Thank you! I would appreciate it very much!" With these words Hisoka stopped leaning on the wall and waved for the boy to follow him. As they were nearing the car the voice of his new companion reached his ears. "I forgot to ask, what's your name? My name's Gon." the teen, whom was now presenting his name, asked.

"Names Hisoka." was all Hisoka said back to Gon as they arrived at the car. Hisoka opened the passenger door for the adorable young boy. Gon smiled at him as he slipped into the black leather seats. The pinkette grinned back and closed the door and walked to the other side of the car. To Hisoka the boy was very interesting. Most by now would be questioning why he had helped them, but not Gon. He seemed to be content just knowing his name and that he was a friend of Illumi's for now.

He started up the car and pulled out of the mostly empty lot. As they were making their way to Illumi's, and apparently Gon's home, Hisoka glanced at Gon. The teen was messing around with his phone. It was a dark green razr Motorola.

"What are you doing?" Hisoka asked. The pinkette winced at his own question almost immediately after he said it. That had not sounded good at all, he should have reworded that. Gon though did not even glance at Hisoka at first. He continued to mess around with his phone for a few more seconds before sighing and putting it away. It was then that he registered Hisoka's question and he turned his head to look at Hisoka.

"Sorry! I was just trying to get my phone to turn on so I could text Killua, but it's dead..." He finally answered. Hisoka was surprised, though did not show it. The small greenette didn't seem to be bothered by the way he worded the question(on accident mind you!).

"We'll be there soon, so why do you need to text him?" Hisoka questioned. His mind racing with all the ideas of why. Was Gon dating Killua or were they just friends? Hisoka shook his head mentally to get rid of that thought. He would be sure to find out soon though. It would really be impossible to get Gon to even look at him in the way he wanted him to if he was dating that whitette.

"Killua can get really worried sometimes. He says that I need somebody to protect me from all the bad people in the world, but I can take care of myself! I went grocery shopping once, but had to take the long way home since there was road construction on the path I usually take and I had forgotten my phone as home. When I got back Killua was freaking out because he thought something bad had happened to me. He made me promise to never forget my phone ever again." Gon explained with a cute little pout on his face.

Hisoka nodded, not knowing yet how to respond. It did seem as though Gon only saw the good in people and not the bad at least until proof showed that they were bad. And judging by what happened tonight, Gon might be in need of a protector of some sort. The older man sighed internally when he saw Illumi's house, meaning the end of his alone time with Gon.

"We're here." Hisoka announced as he pulled up into the only open space in the drive way. Gon looked at the house, and then turned to look at Hisoka with a troubled look on his face. He seemed to be at an indecision of sorts. Hisoka was about to ask what was troubling him when Gon spoke.

"Will you come inside with me? I don't feel right just leaving you here. Anyway your friend with Illumi so you might want to talk to him or something." Gon spoke with these adorable puppy eyes that he could not say no too.

"I'll go inside with you. I was planning on asking Illumi something over the phone tomorrow, but now is a good time as ever as well." Hisoka said after nodding in affirmation. Gon smiled and got out of the car and Hisoka got out as well. Together they walked to the front door of the nicely sized house. When they reached there destination Hisoka glanced at Gon, and noticed he looked a little nervous. Gon reached forward to open the door, but before his hand could even touch the door handle it flew open from the inside.

Gon yelped as the whitette gripped his shoulders in a hard grip, and pulled the smaller male into an embrace. Gon slowly wrapped his arms around Killua. Hisoka noticed that Killua's grip was strong to the point it was making him worry on whether or not Gon could breathe. Deciding to make himself known, gave a discrete cough. As soon as he did though a glare was sent at him from bright blue eyes.

Killua released Gon and moved to stand in between Gon and Hisoka. The pinkette raised an eyebrow at the defense action. Killua continued to glare at him as he spoke to Hisoka.

"Who are you?" He questioned at first, "Actually, never mind. I don't care who you are just stay away from Gon!" he growled to Hisoka.

"Kil!" Gon exclaimed moving around him to stand in between them. "He did nothing wrong! Hisoka helped me out and gave a ride home!" Hisoka would have continued to watch in silence if he had not seen Illumi enter the open doorway.

"Hey," Hisoka called out to his black haired coworker. Illumi looked at him for a moment before turning his attention to Gon (Without even saying anything to Hisoka mind you!).

"Your late for dinner," was all that Illumi said. Killua and Gon had noticed him right before he said anything so they were not startled by his voice.

"Sorry, Illumi-nii! I didn't mean to be. I got... caught up with some... stuff." Gon responded rubbing the back of head.

"What was so important that you missed tour favorite meal?!" Killua questioned in a yell. Gon looked at the ground and mumbled something quickly, though nobody could tell what he said. Hisoka had an idea though of what the young boy had said. He could see that Gon did not want to tell them what had happened and decided to speak up in his favor.

"We ran into each other and got into a conversation that lasted much longer than either of us thought it would." Hisoka lied. Illumi caught on to the lie right away, but Killua didn't.

"Oh, really? Then tell me, if you two are so close, what is Gon's favorite color?" Killua questioned, crossing his arms across his chest with a smirk on his face, as if he had caught Hisoka on his lie.

"Green, of course. Though anybody could see that with all the green he is wearing," Hisoka answered patiently with a smirk of his own. Killua glared at him before huffing and grabbing Gon's arm and dragging him by his arm in to the house, past Illumi.

"Come on, I kept your food warm." Killua grumbled as he dragged Gon toward what he figured to be the kitchen. After they vanished from sight he turned back to look at Illumi.

"I can tell that you want me to tell you why I lied to your kid brother, am I right?" Hisoka said to the equally blank face of his co-worker. All he got in return was a silent stare. "Alright, no need to be so harsh. I got out of work late and went to the store to pick up some grocery's for tomorrow. When I left the store I heard some noises and got curious," Hisoka noticed that Illumi's hand tightened into a ball when he said this, "I got around the corner and saw these two guys fighting with Gon and decided to help. Then I gave him a ride home." He finished. Hisoka did not mention that he did not know that the kid's name or that he lived with Illumi. From his earlier reaction he is some what caring of the boy.

"That only explains how he came to be with you, not why you lied to Killua." Illumi stated in his monotone voice.

"Well from what I can tell, Gon didn't want Killua to worry. So I decided to help him help." Hisoka told him, to attempt to appease his mind at least a little about Gon other than what he had observed and been told. Which wasn't that much to tell you the truth.

"I accept your response, though you are not the kind of person to help someone out like a good Samaritan. Any how you will explain everything about what happened in that alley. There is only so much people can handle, even Gon. Even I think that boy has been through enough to live a good life with no bad luck." Illumi stated waving his hand for Hisoka to follow him inside the brightly lit house. Figures.

Illumi liked to know everything about his surrounding's. His office was bare of all personal items back at work, not to mention meticulously clean. It wasn't surprising that his home would be similar, but the small differences were quite noticeable. There were photo's on the mantle of the fireplace that caught his attention the most. Hisoka took a closer look at them.

Most were of Killua and Gon together in many different places. An amusement park, a forest trail, a concert and a few other places. Both boys were smiling in every photo of them. It make Hisoka start to believe that the two boys were a couple. Hisoka may be attracted to the boy, but even he won't ruin a relationship between the two boys.

"Sit," Illumi said waving his hand at the couch before taking a seat himself. The pinkette took the invitation gladly. "So, I have seen the way you look at Gon. I know about your tastes as well. What do want with him?" He questioned with a slight glare directed at Hisoka.

"What, is this your 'protective older brother' mode? You needn't worry, I won't do anything to him. I may be interested in him, but not enough to destroy his relationship with Killua." Hisoka sighed. He wished that he could get closer to Gon, but he didn't want to make the kid be adverse to him. For some reason he felt the need to be by the boy, even if it was not the way he wanted to.

"His relationship with Killua? What is running through your head? They are merely close friends. There is no way those two are in a relationship. That would be awkward to say the least..." Illumi responded to his friend. Hisoka's eyes were wide as he stared at Illumi in the awkward silence. He blinked slowly.

"But I was so sure they were. I mean they are so close... How are you certain?" Hisoka blurted out. Illumi raised an eyebrow at this.

"Seeing as both of them are not the type to 'dominate' I think that it would be quite hard. As for my proof, Killua has a boyfriend. That is not Gon." Illumi answered. Hisoka practically sighed in relief at knowing that they weren't actually a couple. But this relief was soon followed by concern which he voiced.

"So then... is Gon not... gay?" he asked his friend. Illumi seemed to understand his confusion.

"When I first met him I was almost absolutely certain he was asexual. Though I soon learned over time that he was in fact not. He is unquestionable gay." Illumi gave to him, "And before you ask how, I spotted him making out with some guy, whom I presume was his boyfriend at the time." he finished. Hisoka was happy to learn that he had a chance, but he was not so happy to hear that Gon had an ex.

"I am glad to have this information. Though I suppose my next question would be, are you going to stop me?" Hisoka asked. Illumi only shook his head. "Well, thanks. Though I do have one more question. Why are you, king of the uncaring, not so uncaring to Gon? What happened in his past?" He pressed. His companion could only sigh and nod at first.

"Gon has a darker past than most, but it isn't my story to tell. It's his. If in the future you do ask him, be gentle with the subject." Illumi said quietly. Though Hisoka was curious he could respect the fact that Illumi would not tell him. Almost as soon as Illumi finished talking Gon and Killua walked into the room.

"Oh, Hisoka your still here. Did you ask Illumi-nii the question?" Gon said as he and Killua as they sat down on the couch across from them.

"Actually, no." Hisoka answered before turning to look at Illumi again, "Would you like to go out for drinks tomorrow night?" he asked. Illumi seemed to actually think about it for a moment, and in this silence Killua spoke.

"Wait a second! You mean you came all the way here just to hit on my brother?!" Killua growled at him. His features, though that of a child, seemed to be made to have a scowl on it. Though that wasn't very threatening. Gon's eyes had gone wide at the question and he looked back and forth between Illumi and Hisoka. Illumi apparently decided that he would speak right then.

"No," He began and Killua sent Hisoka a smirk, "Though I see no problem with you coming over for dinner tomorrow night." This caused the smirk to fall right off and Killua's face. Hisoka was surprised to say the least. If he didn't know Illumi as much as he did he would have thought that he was trying to play match maker. That thought alone made Hisoka shiver. There was no way in hell that was what Illumi was doing.

"So Hisoka will be coming over tomorrow to have dinner with you?" Gon asked looking like a confused puppy. Illumi shook his head.

"No, he will be coming over to have dinner with _us_. Anyway I have know Hisoka to long for us to just now go on a date. Not that either of us is interested in such an idea." Illumi corrected him. Gon nodded slowly and the stood up.

"It's getting late, I think I will be heading to bed now." Gon said with a yawn. Hisoka nodded at him as to say he understood. Killua stood up as well in a way that said he would be taking his leave as well.

"Night," Illumi said as they walked out of the room. He then turned to Hisoka and stood. "It is getting late as Gon said. I think that it is time you leave." He said while guiding Hisoka to the door. Hisoka turned to look at Illumi when they stopped on the front porch.

"Why such the hurry to get me out of the house?" He asked honestly. Illumi eyed him for a minute before deeming him worthy of a response.

"It's time to go to bed. Also dinner is at six o'clock so don't be late." Illumi stated with a plain face before closing the door, leaving Hisoka out in the cold night all by himself.

Hisoka sighed as he dropped onto his bed after his shower. He stared up at the ceiling as he thought about a certain greenette. Would Gon even want anything to do with him? And what was he going to do and say at dinner tomorrow? More and more questions kept on filling up Hisoka's head giving him ahead ache.

 _It doesn't matter_ , he thought to himself. _I will deal with it when the time comes_.

Gon sighed as he curled up under the covers of his bed. He was thankful that Illimi and Hisoka weren't interested in each other, but that was only one problem. What if Hisoka didn't like him that way? What would he do at dinner? Gon sighed yet again. Never in his life had he ever felt this kind of pull towards someone. He had never felt anything like it before and he wanted to feel more of it.

With that thought Gon drifted off in to sleep, where he dreamed about a certain pinkette.

 **Authors Note: Wow. That took a while to write. Don't worry though this is only the first chapter, there will be more. Anyway thanks for reading this first chapter and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Hunter X Hunter! (If I did Hisoka and Gon would be a canon couple!)**

 **Forgive thy terrible spelling, my people!**

Gon couldn't stop smiling even if the world started to end. Hisoka was coming over for dinner! That was great in Gon's terms. It meant that he would get see the pinkette again. For some reason Gon felt giddy about having Hisoka around. He knew that Hisoka was older than himself by many years, but he really didn't care. He was raised not to care about the age of someone. Back where he used to live before he moved to the city, there was nobody else his age. So he adapted and made friends with older people.

There was something about the man that drew Gon towards him. Something that he just couldn't explain. Killua seemed to pick up on this and was giving Gon many weird glances. Though not in the way of _'Why are you so happy about that creep coming over?'._ It was more like _'I so didn't see this coming!'_. Though Gon didn't really understand that message. It wasn't like it should be weird. From what Gon has been hearing from Killua's phone calls (Not that he's trying to listen in!) he was going out with an older boy as well.

It was so surprise in this house that both of the younger boys were gay. Illumi was practically asexual anyway so he really didn't get that _'I like someone and I don't care what you think'_ aura that Killua gets when Illumi tried to interfere with his relationship. It was Illumi's responsibility to watch over both the boys, and he is very protective of both of them. If Illumi could have a job of protecting both of them, then he would.

That thought made Gon smile even wider. Illumi had a way of sensing when the boys were attracted to someone, so he must have picked up on Gon's feeling's towards Hisoka. Yet he still invited him over for dinner, which showed that he approved to some extent.

The smell of pasta was in the air. Illumi was making chicken Alfredo, and his was the best. Gon was playing on his ds, the game was Pokemon Diamond. An excellent game in his opinion. He was on his way to Jubilife City when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Killua called out as Gon saved his game then closed the ds. Gon heard the door open and then Killua and Hisoka exchanging a few words. A few seconds later both of them walked into the living room. Gon stood up and grinned at Hisoka.

"Hey," Gon called out to the older male. Hisoka gave a smirk of his own and waved at Gon.

"Gon," he responded back. They continued to stare at each other for a moment before Killua gave a discrete cough causing both of them to turn and look him with different reactions. Gon looked at Killua and blushed then looked down at his feet. Hisoka though looked at Killua with a raised eyebrow as if to say _'What?'_. That made Killua cross his arms in a manner of saying _'There is no way you are going to hit on Gon while I am here.'_ Which, apparently, for Hisoka was funny since he started to chuckle.

"Time for dinner." Illumi said making Gon jump. Killua and Hisoka turned to Illumi and nodded. Gon stared at him with wide eyes but also nodded. They all made their way into the dinning room. The table was set for four, a delicious looking bowl of chicken Alfredo. Gon's stomach growled making him wrap his arms around it with a faint blush on his cheeks. Killua laughed at that while sitting down in his usual place at the table.

"I didn't know you could cook, Illumi." Hisoka stated as he sat down across from Killua.

"There are probably a lot of things you don't know that I can do, Hisoka." Illumi said sitting down to the left of Hisoka.

"That's a shame though. Illumi can make some of the best food!" Gon exclaimed.

"Hmmmm...really?" Hisoka purred, "Well, Gon, did you know that I, in my spare time, am a Magician?" a smirk appeared on his face when Gon's eyes started to glitter with delight.

"Really?!" Gon excitedly asked.

"Yeah. You want to see a trick?" Hisoka asked him, his smirk growing into a grin. Gon nodded viciously showing his excitement. Killua gave a chuckle, shaking his head.

"I should have known, you even look like a clown." Killua stated jokingly. Hisoka gave a fake gasp and placed a hand on his chest mocking a face of hurt.

"I most certainly do not look like a clown!" Hisoka's exclaimed. Killua just grinned at him and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." Killua sighed out as he leaned back in his seat with a small smile on his face.

"Ignore Killua, he doesn't like tricks. But I want to see!" Gon stated dragging Hisoka's attention back towards him. Hisoka gave a nod and pulled out a deck of cards.

"Choose a card." Hisoka said as he handed the deck to Gon. The greenette shuffled through the cards for a little while before stopping on one. "Now remember that card." Gon nodded and handed the deck back to Hisoka after shuffling it again. Hisoka started to shuffle it at a very fast speed, and after a minute just stopped. Taking the top card, he looked at it. Joker, huh? Then with much flourish he showed the card to Gon and asked, "Is this your card?"

Gon nodded while laughing. "I thought that the card fitted you very much. That's why I chose it." he explained to the older man.

"Well then, thank you." Hisoka said replacing the card back in his deck and sliding it into his pocket.

"The food will go cold if you two just continue to talk." Illumi interrupted. Gon nodded and everyone started to get their food onto their plates. Soon enough Hisoka discovered that Illumi's cooking was in fact great.

"I should come over more often if the is the kind of food you eat everyday." Hisoka stated as he placed his silverware on his now empty plate.

"I am not going to be your personal chef." Illumi rebutted as he started to collect up he plates. Hisoka raised his hands as if to say _'Okay, Okay,'._ Killua's phone beeped in his pocket and he pulled it out to check it.

"I have to go." Killua said as he stood up. Illumi gave an uncharacteristic sigh as Killua walked out of the room.

"Illumi, I don't think you have to worry. Killua can take care of himself. And if there was anything wrong he would tell us." Gon said quietly to him. Illumi nodded.

"I know, but I worry. I have to go deal with a work thing. Will you two be alright without me?" Illumi asked. Both of them nodded. "Good, Gon see Hisoka out when he wants to leave." then he left leaving them alone in the hallway.

"How about we go sit in the living room?" Gon questioned turning to look at Hisoka. He nodded and they both went to the living room and sat down. "Soooooo...Do you have any family?" Gon asked trying to make some conversation.

"No, but I do believe that you mentioned a Mito-san, yesterday?" Hisoka asked in return. Gon's smile faded only a little and turned around a little to a more painful smile.

"Mito-san is...was my father's cousin, but she was like a mother to me. I never met my father or my mother so she raised me. But then she died when I was twelve, just a few months after we moved here and...Killua and Illumi took me in after." Gon told Hisoka quietly. Hisoka gave a small wince, and moved closer to Gon. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

"I''m sorry for bringing that up..." Hisoka said putting his chin on top of Gon's head. Gon just wrapped his arms around Hisoka and pushed is face in his chest. After a little while Gon turned his head so his cheek was pressed against Hisoka's chest.

"It's not your fault. I just miss her. And anyways, if that hadn't happened maybe I would have never met you." Gon stated shyly, which was very unlike him. Hisoka gave smirk and pulled Gon away from his chest so they were looking at each other face to face.

"I know for sure that I am glad we met." Hisoka said, his hand resting on Gon's cheek sliding to the back of his neck.

"So am I." Gon told him right before their lips met. Both closed their eyes to savor the feeling of the other. Neither were sure how long they sat there, kissing, but after a while they both pulled back to look at each other.

"It's odd," Hisoka began, "When I first met you I felt pulled to help you, someone I didn't even know." Gon flashed him a bright smile.

"At first I couldn't describe the feeling you gave me. I feel like I have butterfly's in my stomach every time you get near me. Earlier, I couldn't wait until you got here. I was so excited to see you again." Gon said in return. The greenette slowly wrapped his arms around Hisoka's neck. "I know some that would say that having a relationship with someone much older than me is wrong but I don't care." Hisoka chuckled.

"It's a good thing that the age of consent is thirteen here then." He said lowly into Gon's ear, wrapping his free arm around the boys waist. Gon gave a small giggle but pushed away from Hisoka.

"That is not a talk we are going to have here." Gon said quietly. Hisoka's infamous smirk slid onto his face yet again.

"Well them for another time then, yes?" He asked, and Gon nodded in return. Hisoka stood up and waited for Gon to lead him to the door. Once they reached the door, Hisoka pulled Gon in for another kiss. They both pulled away with a satisfied smile on their faces. "I will see you tomorrow." Hisoka stated with finality as he left the house, closing the door behind him.

Gon grinned as he made his way to his room. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it. He had kissed Hisoka! That thought made him giddy once again. Hisoka and himself were now in a relationship AND Illumi-nii approved. He was happy.

Gon got changed for bed and then curled up under the forest green covers. As his eyes slid shut he thought _'I wonder what Mito-san would have thought of him...'_.


	3. Authors Note 12-7-17

**AN: Unfortunately this is not a new chapter for this story but rather an update seeing as it has been so long since the last update. I honestly can't say if these stories will be updated with a new chapter any time soon but it is my hope to start re working on it. Lots of things have happened in my life recently and it is kind of hard to keep up and not have a panic attack one after the other. But I will continue writing, it is as much of a release to me as music is. I will continue to let out my stories, though it may not be an update for this one.**

 **I have recently put up a poll to determine what one shots I should do, it is quite the list including many fandoms, though very specific ships.**

 **I hope to continue this story in the future, but for now I do not know if that is possible, I apologize to all who hoped for another chapter.**

 **I'm sorry.**


End file.
